The invention relates to pedal cycle headlamps and to lenses for use in pedal cycle headlamps.
It is well known to provide pedal cycle headlamps which may be dynamo operated or battery operated and which include a filament bulb located substantially centrally in a reflector and arranged to direct light through a front glass or other light transmitting member. In accordance with the present invention, such a glass or light transmitting member is adapted to modify the light distribution transmitted and is referred to as a lens. It is however to be understood that the term "lens" is used in this specification is not to be limited to a member having convex or concave surfaces but may include any shaped formation used to modify the light distribution of transmitted light.